Right and Wrong
by RissyWrites
Summary: What if Aria and Ezra met under different circumstances? Would they go with what feels right? Are they really meant to be?


Chapter One

Ezra felt the fresh morning air as he exited his apartment building and walked onto the damp concrete, wet from the rain the previous day. It was the end of summer, a time most people hated. Most people being kids that have to go back to school. But Ezra, Ezra was extremely excited. He was starting his first teaching job fresh out of college. It was the first good thing that had happened in the past few months. He had been heartbroken and left by his fiancé. Now though, he had a bright outlook on life. Things could only get better from here.

Aria felt the same fresh morning air, but was a little less enthusiastic to say the least. She had just gotten back from her year away in Iceland and was dreading stepping foot in the halls of Rosewood High. She would have to see her friends, her friends whom she hadn't spoken to since she left. So she made her way to school wondering if she still had any friends to return to. The day seemed a little darker than usual, she shuddered as she drove past Alison's house. Alison had been her best friend and she disappeared the summer before Aria went to Iceland. That being one of the reasons for her going. She whispered an, "I miss you," into the thin air.

As she entered the school she heard a rush of whispers. _Is that Ali's friend? Where was she? I guess she got rid of that god awful pink hair._ Aria held herhead up high and continued walking, pretending she didn't hear any of her peer's remarks.

"Aria?!"

She heard called out behind her. She turned to see Spencer. One of her best friends, or used to be best friend.

"Spencer! Oh my god, it's so good to see you!" Aria replied, a grin plastered across her face. She had really missed her friends.

"We all missed you, so much." Spencer said sincerely before pulling her friend in for a hug.

"Listen, I'm really sorry I didn't keep in touch. I don't have any excuse, I just... I needed to get away, I guess." Aria rambled out, playing with the bracelet on her wrist. It had her name, 'Aria' written on it. It was a gift from Alison, she gave one to all the girls.

"It's okay, Aria. Honestly, we all fell out of touch. I think we just needed a year to... Adjust. On our own. But I got together with Hanna and Emily and we decided that now that you're home, we would try to reconnect." Spencer explained, placing her hand on her nervous friend's arm.

"I would love to reconnect. I feel like I've really grown the last year." Aria replied thoughtfully.

"I think we all have, we really didn't have a choice," Spencer stated, her eyes filled with sadness as she thought of their missing best friend, "Anyway, what do you have for first period?"

"AP English, Mr. Fitz. You?" Aria asked as she looked down at her schedule.

"Same. I think Hanna and Em have that class as well. I hear Mr. Fitz is really hot." Spencer replied with a laugh as they both began walking towards their next class.

"Sounds good to me." Aria said, both of them breaking into giggles. They entered the class and found their seats, next entered Emily, then Hanna. They all hugged and caught up until the bell rang.

Ezra rushed down the hall, his shoes squeaked on the linoleum floor, he reached his classroom just as the bell rang. He let out a sigh of relief before turning to the board to introduce himself, "Hello class, I'm your new English teacher, Mr. Fitz. Now this is an AP class so I'm expecting a lot from all of you. But since it's the first day back, we'll take it a little easy. So what I want you to do is introduce yourself, tell us your favorite book and then why it's your favorite. Who would like to start?" He looked around the class and his sapphire eyes met Aria's hazel. He forced himself to look away, what just happened? There was more to that look than just a look, it was as if they were peering into each other's souls.

The class went on talking about themselves and their favorite books, then it reached Aria. She cleared her throat and began, "I am Aria Montgomery and I just got back from Iceland. I love to read, and I'm really looking forward to this class," she looked directly into Ezra's eyes as she said this, causing his breath to catch at the back of his throat.

"My favorite book is To Kill A Mockingbird, and it's my favorite because I can spend hours just thinking about the idea of showing sympathy and compassion by walking in someone else's shoes. How your opinion of Boo Radley changes and how the trial changes your own view on things. I'm sorry, I'm rambling." Aria said, turning a bright shade of red as she realized that she had lost herself in her train of thought.

"No, no. That's exactly what I want to hear, I want you all to be passionate about what you're reading. Thank you Ms. Montgomery, To Kill A Mockingbird is actually my favorite book, too." Ezra replied, flashing her his boyish smile.

Seconds later the bell rang, "Tomorrow we'll start reading some short stories, pick up your books at my desk and read the first three stories." Ezra yelled out as the class began rushing out. He noticed Aria was moving slower than the rest, everyone had left as she made her way to his desk to pick up her book. "Thank you for your part in the discussion today, Ms. Montgomery. It will be nice to have a fellow book lover in my class."

He handed Aria her book and their fingers brushed. They both felt sparks, tension immediately filling the air. Aria cleared her throat before looking down, "I need to get to my next class."

She started to run out of the class before stopping in the doorway and turning around, "Thank you, Mr. Fitz."

He replied with a nod and watched as she disappeared into the hallway of bustling students. What had just happened? Was he flirting with his student? She had definitely had an affect on him. She was mature beyond her years, but that didn't make it okay. It was absolutely not okay for him to think of his student that way. He tried to shake the thoughts of the petite girl out of his head and focus as his next class made his way into his classroom. It was going to be a long year.

"Damn, he was hot!" Hanna whisper yelled as she put on a fresh coat of lipstick.

"He wasn't bad." Spencer replied, giggling.

Aria simply looked down and blushed.

"Someone likes him as a little more than a teacher, yeah?" Hanna said, nudging her friend in the side.

"He's really cute and... And what am I saying?! He's my teacher." Aria replied, with a long drawn out sigh.

Emily gave her a warm, comforting smile, "What will be, will be."

"What will be is that Mr. Sexy was checking you out, too. You should have seen him when you were talking about that mockingbird book." Hanna said, as if she was stating facts. Which technically, she was. If there was one thing Hanna was good for it was figuring people out.

"That's just because I talked about a real book and not Seventeen magazine." Aria replied sarcastically.

"Hey, Spence talked about a book and he wasn't giving her google-y eyes." Hanna replied just as quickly.

"You two girls drop it. Even if Mr. Fitz did like Aria, it doesn't matter because she's his student. Come on, let's get to our next class." Spencer said pulling the girls along with her.

What will be, will be.

...

**So I decided to start a new fanfic. I'm not abandoning my other, I've just had this bouncing around in my head. I know this has been done before and I wanted to write one myself. I'm working on being a little more descriptive, so please let me know what you think.**

**xoxo  
-RissyWrites**


End file.
